I'm Back
by 447Bones
Summary: Booth and Brennan are just getting used to their life with a newborn when someone from their past returns wanting to rekindle their relationship. How far will this person go to get it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

Brennan was sitting in the diner at her and Booth's usual table with a newborn Christine sleeping in her arms. She was wearing a pink and white striped footless onesie with little socks and she was loosely wrapped in a blanket. She was still wearing little mittens because she had yet to grow out of scratching her face, no matter how many times Brennan shortened her nails they would always find scratch marks on her face. Christine was now 3 weeks old and Brennan had yet to go back to work. Booth had gone back a couple of days ago but he was only working morning shifts, he chose them over night shifts because he wanted to be there for his girlfriend and daughter at night. Since Booth was working until 12pm they always met up at the diner, had lunch together and then went on with the rest of their day with each other.

Brennan was looking down at her daughter stroking her cheek when the waitress came up to her table. "Hello Dr Brennan, can I have your order?" The young waitress asked. Since Booth and Brennan were such regular visitors to the diner everyone who worked there knew them in some way.

"Hello Sasha, can you get me and Booth our usual please?" Brennan asked. By now all the waiters and chefs knew their usual. For Brennan it was a garden salad with a fruit salad side and for Booth it was a burger with a side of fries and a diet coke.

"Yep." She said jotting it down on her notepad. "She is very cute!" Sasha exclaimed looking at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Thank you." Brennan said with a laugh.

"I'll run this order by the chef." Sasha said leaving.

Christine began fussing in Brennan's arms so she fished around in her bag, pulled out a pacifier and gently placed it in her mouth. She put her hands under Christine's arms and lifted her up supporting her neck.

"It's ok Christine, daddy will be here soon and then you can have your bottle." Brennan said laying the infant on her shoulder. She draped the blanket over her and began patting her back gently.

"Shh." Brennan said rubbing her back in soothing circles.

The door of the diner opened and Brennan looked up hoping it was Booth but she was met with someone else.

"Crap." Brennan said trying to slide lower down in her seat. She put her face next to Christines trying to hide but also trying to look as natural as possible.

"Temperance is that you?" The woman said walking over to the table Brennan was at.

"I'm sorry." Brennan whispered to the baby and she stood up. "Hi Hannah, yeah it's me."

"Wow is she yours?" Hannah asked looking at the tiny baby her arms. "What's her name?"

"Yeah she is." Brennan said looking down to her daughter. "Her name is Christine. After my mother." Brennan replied.

Hannah tried to look past the blanket but Brennan kept her face hidden. "Who did you hook up with was it Hacker?" Hannah said laughing.

Brennan had a horrified look on her face but she was saved from the awkwardness of the conversation when Booth walked through the diner doors.

"Oh my god." Booth said as he noticed who Brennan was talking too. He quickly walked to her side.

Brennan could feel Christine licking at her skin indicating that she was looking for her bottle or anything that would give her milk. "She's hungry Booth."

"Hannah... hi." Booth said taking his daughter from Brennan and laying her on his shoulder. He quickly felt Christine licking at his skin looking for her milk.

"Seeley hi, shes yours? You two finally got together then huh?" Hannah said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah she's mine and we did." He said sitting down awkwardly and got Christine's bottle out of the bag. It was kind of a routine now. Brennan would order for them and when Booth came he would feed Christine.

Booth laid Christine in his arms and gently pulled pulled the blanket away from her face. Christine stretched out her arms and scrunched up her face from the brightness of the diner, she became unsettled and started fussing in Booth's arms becoming impatient but she quickly settled when Booth put the bottle to her lips. Her eyes were wide open and she was looking up at her dad.

"Aw! She's so cute!" Hannah said inviting herself to sit opposite Booth. "How old is she?" Hannah asked.

Brennan frowned and sat herself next to Booth. She picked up her daughters foot and began gently stroking it. "3 weeks." Brennan replied.

"So Hannah what brings you back here?" Booth said.

Hannah could not tear her eyes away from the baby in Booth's arms. It was supposed to be him and her. "Oh I was asked back to do a special report on the Arlington National Cemetery. I'm only here for a couple of weeks so I thought I would check out some old places." She said.

"Oh thats cool." Brennan said.

"Here is your order." Sasha said placing the plates down in front of the couple.

"Thanks." Booth and Brennan said in unison.

"Will your guest be wanting anything?" Sasha said looking over to Hannah who was still staring at the baby.

"Oh yeah." Hannah said snapping back into reality. "I'll have a coffee and then you two can tell me how you finally got together!" She said.

"Ok one coffee." Sasha said walking off.

Christine let the bottle fall out of her mouth and she laid there with her eyes wide open scanning the room.

"Hey Bones will you lay a spit cloth on my shoulder?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Brennan said getting one out of the bag and placing it on Booth's shoulder.

"Thanks." Booth said putting his hands under Christine's arms supporting her neck. He held the baby in front of him and kissed her cheek then settled her on his shoulder. He began to rub and pat her back gently.

"So how did you two come about?" Hannah asked.

"Uh it was actually about a month after you left." Booth said patting the baby's back.

"Really that quick huh?" Hannah said.

"Well we had a rough case and it just kinda happened." Brennan said eating.

"We don't regret it." Booth added.

"I thought all your cases were bad?" Hannah said.

"Here is your coffee." Sasha said and placed the cup in front of the blonde woman. "Call me back if you need anything." She said with a smile and walked off.

"Well in this one our friend was killed." Booth said. Christine was finished eating and Booth was ready to start eating so he took this awkward conversation moment to settle Christine back down in her stroller. He gently slid her into her into her car seat attached to the stroller, strapped her in making sure the straps were under her chin supporting her neck and placed a pacifier back her mouth. He tucked her in with her blanket then leaned down and kissed her.

"Go to sleep please." Booth said to her tapping her on the nose, her little mittened hands came up and rubbed her face where her dad had just touched. "See that's why you are wearing those." He said to her. Booth positioned her stroller so that it was facing him and Brennan and then he sat back down.

Christine was not ready to sleep. She sat in the stroller wide-eyed watching the three adults at the table, moving her arms from time to time and making little noises to let her parents know she was still there.

"That's too bad." Hannah said. "Was it Angela? Cam?"

"What? No!" Brennan said with a disapproving look on her face.

"It was Vincent the English intern." Booth said finally digging into his lunch.

"Hmm I never really met him properly, I'm sorry." Hannah said sipping her coffee. "But that still doesn't explain how you two got together."

Booth wiped his mouth. "Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've been away for so long I just want some gossip! I always knew you two would end up together after me and Seeley broke up I just thought it would be fun to find out how it happened." Hannah said.

"There isn't really much too it." Brennan said.

"But I want to hear." Hannah insisted.

"Well an sniper friend was after me so for safety reasons Brennan stayed at my apartment that night and the rest you can guess." He said taking a bite of his burger.

"Yeah.. for safety reasons." Hannah laughed. "That's kind of a boring story I thought it would be much more exciting! I thought Booth would have came along and swept you off your feet."

Just then Christine started crying and kicking her legs around.

"I'll go and change her." Brennan said getting up from the table and grabbing her changing bag. She pushed the stroller towards the bathrooms then disappeared.

"It was fun seeing you again Seeley." Hannah said.

Booth just ignored what she said and carried on finishing his lunch.

"I'm sorry how I left you like that." Hannah said.

"Don't." Booth said. "Don't bring that up please." He said sipping his coke.

"Sorry." She said. "Well as I said I am here for a few weeks i'd love to make arrangements to see you in the future, take my number." She said taking out a small piece of card from her pocket and scribbling her number down on it. "Here." She pushed it over to Booth.

Booth just stared at the number. "I don't think that's appropriate Hannah." Booth warned.

Thankfully Booth heard Brennan walking back to the table with Christine still crying. "Sorry I think we're going to have to go Booth, she needs a nap." Brennan said.

"Thank god." Booth laughed. "I'm tired too." He said taking a $20 bill out of his wallet and placed it on the table.

"It was nice seeing you Hannah, bye." Brennan said walking to the exit pushing the stroller.

"Don't forget my number." She said handing it to him. "I'll text you."

Booth picked up Christines changing bag and took Hannah's number to shut her up then walked off. "Bye." He said bluntly too her. He opened the diner door and walked home with Brennan.

Hannah sighed and finished her coffee. This was not how she thought reuniting with Booth would go. He had a girlfriend already? And a 3 week old baby? Then she noticed Christine's sock laying on the floor. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Yes, another reason to see Booth she thought.

**Hi I decided to start a new story because I had had this idea in my head for a while and I really just felt like writing it down. I'm not sure how long this one will be so if you like it please review letting me know if you would like me to carry on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used.**

After their eventful lunch Booth and Brennan were cuddled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket watching crappy day time tv. Booth way laying with his back against the back of the sofa while Brennan was spooned in close to him. Christine was sleeping in her bassinet at the other end of the room making little noises in her sleep from time to time.

"When do you think I should go back to work?" Brennan said.

"Whenever you want." Booth replied stroking her hair.

"Does it make me a bad mother for wanting to go back soon, I know she's only three weeks but i'm getting bored doing nothing." Brennan said.

"No it doesn't it just means you are human." He laughed.

"When do you go back full time?" She asked.

Booth sighed. "Next week."

"Maybe I'll go back part time when you go in full time, we'll just need to look for someone to look after her for a couple of hours." Brennan intertwined her fingers with Booth's that were resting on her stomach.

"What about Max?" Booth suggested.

"My father?"

"Yeah, he is looking to stay out of trouble and she will keep him out of it, plus he is family. I'd rather a family member look after out daughter than a stranger wouldn't you?"

"You make a good point, but i'm not asking him." She laughed.

"Uh why not he is your dad."

"It was your idea! You can!"

"Uh oh." Booth said pointing to the bassinet.

Christine was beginning to fuss. Her little hands and feet occasionally waving over the top of the basket. Soon her loud cries would be heard. Brennan was just about to get up when Booth pulled her back down.

"I'll go." He said walking over to his crying daughter.

"She probably wants feeding or a change." Brennan said laying back down and recovering herself in the blanket.

Booth gently picked her up and laid her on his chest bouncing up down trying to calm her. "Sh daddy's here it's ok." He said gently patting her back.

Brennan smiled at the interaction between her partner and daughter. "What does she want Booth?"

"Changing I think." He said walking towards the stairs.

"Can you put her in her pajamas please?" Brennan asked.

"Ok." He called from the top of the stairs then entered Christines room.

He laid the crying baby into her crib while he got her some white floral pajamas with pink cuffs on the end of the top sleeves and pant legs. He put the pajamas on the end of the changing table and then went back over to her.

He picked her up gently then laid her down on the changing table. "Do you want a pacifier?" He said to the baby who was still crying. He fished around the the changing table draws for one and finally found one. "Here you go." He said gently putting it into her mouth. Her cries stopped but she her breath was still hitching from where she had been crying.

Booth started by pulling her socks off revealing her tiny feet. He ran his index finger up the sole of one making her pull it away and bend both of her legs up. Booth knew he didn't have to take this long changing her but he missed out on so much when Parker was a baby he wanted to make sure he didn't miss out on anything with Christine. Even if it was as small as watching her squirm away when he touched her feet.

Next he pulled her little mittens off, her little hands were all red and sweaty. "I'm sorry you have to wear these. I won't put them back on you but don't tell mom!" He said rubbing her hands. He unbuttoned her onesie and gently pulled it off her. He gathered all her dirty clothes and threw them into her wash basket.

When Booth went to undo the tabs on her diaper she began to fuss again. "Don't cry again." He laughed. "It's better than sitting in pee." He said to her opening the tabs, lifting her legs up and binning it. He cleaned her then put a new one on her. "That's better isn't it?" He said patting her belly.

He gently slid her legs into the pajama pants and then pulled the top over her head pulling her pacifier out. "Daddy's sorry." He said putting her arms in the sleeves them placing the pacifier back in her mouth. "All ready for mommy." He said picking her up placing a kiss on her cheek then resettling her on his chest.

He walked back downstairs to find Brennan still laying on the sofa. He crept up behind it and placed Christine on her chest. "What took you so long?" She asked placing her hand on the baby's back.

Booth walked round to the front of the sofa, lifted Brennan's feet up and sat down putting them in his lap. "We were bonding." He said

She laughed. "Bonding over a diaper change?"

"Yep we had a very interesting talk about last week's Hockey final and we drank some beer." He said sarcastically. "No I just watched her you know? It's weird to think she is half me and half you. I also didn't get to care for Parker when he was this young so I want to make the most of it."

"Babies are very interesting to watch especially when she is ours anyway Booth you can take as long as you want with her I won't stop you." She said patting the baby's back.

"I know you won't." He said smiling. He leaned over to Brennan and kissed her minding Christine in the middle of them.

"I like this Booth." Brennan said.

"Like what?"

"Us, her. I never imagined my life to be like this and now that it is I wouldn't change it." Brennan said looking down to Christine who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't change it either." He said giving her another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Booth."

**Sorry for the short chapter but this one is a filler, I am kinda stuck on what to write at the moment but I wanted to post something! If you like it please review! It lets me know what you like and don't like and tell me what you would like to see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

It was 6am and Booth, Brennan and Christine were finally settled and sleeping again. Christine had woken up at 5:30am as usual for a change and her bottle. Neither of them complained about caring for their daughter but the sleepless nights and early mornings were really taking their toll, especially Booth who worked non stop each morning. But their sleeping paradise was soon ruined when Booth's cell phone rang out shattering everyone's sleep.

"Oh my god who is ringing at this time?" Booth moaned. He reluctantly slid out of bed and walked to the end of the bed where Christine's crib was. Booth picked up his now crying daughter and started pacing the room rocking her trying to settle her.

Brennan rolled over to Booth's side of the bed and reached for the cell on the table. "Booth it's yours." She said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Can you answer it please? I'm gonna go and make her another bottle." He said shhing Christine and then headed for the kitchen.

Brennan mumbled something and then picked it up, before she could speak the person on the other end did.

_Hi Seeley!  
_Hannah?  
_Temperance? Why have you got his phone?_  
Because I have.  
_Can you put him on?_  
No he is busy.  
_At this time? There is nothing to be doing at this time._  
Well if you hadn't of realised it is 6am and you woke up our daughter, he is caring for her if that is an acceptable reason.  
_Oh well can you ask him if he wants to come for a morning run with me?_  
Uh.. what?  
_A morning run? At 7, i'll meet him outside._  
I don't think that's a good idea.  
_Why just ask him for me. He loved them when we were together._  
No Hannah and if you didn't already realise you two are no longer together.  
_Why?! You don't own him! Give him the phone! I want to speak to Seeley not you._  
Goodbye.

Brennan hung up and slammed the phone back down with a little force. She was confused but angry. Why was Hannah, Booth's ex, ringing him at 6am to go for a run? How did she even get his number? She sighed and rolled back onto her side of the bed and pulled up the covers so they covered her. Booth's phone buzzed with a text. Frustrated she kicked the covers back and grabbed the phone again. It was a text from an unknown number so she didn't hesitate to read it.

Sender: _Unknown. _Message: _Hi Seeley it's me Hannah, your work partner wouldn't hand you the phone so I thought i'd text you instead. I know how much you loved our early morning runs when we were together and now that i'm back we can start them again. I'll be outside by 7 so be ready ;) x_

Booth walked back in the room feeding Christine and saw Brennan sat on the bed with his phone with a thunderous look on her face. He walked to her side of the bed, sat down and then lifted his legs onto the bed gently.

"You look happy." He said looking over to her.

"Your girlfriend wants you." She said tossing the phone into his lap and then disappearing into the bathroom.

Booth looked confused. "Bones?" He took the bottle out of Christine's mouth and set it on the side and reached for the phone. The text still lit up and screen and he read it. "What the... Bones? Bones come here." Booth called.

Brennan appeared but she lingered in the bathroom doorway. "What?"

"This doesn't mean anything." He said waving the phone at her.

"Why is she texting you things like that? Brennan frowned. "Booth." She said pointing to Christine who was becoming agitated.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said grabbing the bottle and placing it back in her mouth. "I don't know it has nothing to do with me, anyway i'm not going to reply, we are over and we're together she knows that."

"Well no her i'm no more than your work partner." Brennan said leaning into the door frame.

Booth laughed. "We share a bed and we have a baby, if that doesn't say more than work partners I don't know what does. Booth patted the space next to him. "Come here."

Brennan reluctantly moved to the empty space next to Booth and leaned into his embrace. Brennan stroked the baby's head and then gently leaned down and kissed her.

"So you are not in love with her?" Brennan said.

"What?" Booth said louder than intended startling Christine making her whimper.

"Aw Booth you made her jump!" Brennan said lifting her from Booths arms and laying her on her chest. She gently patted her back and bobbed her up and down trying to calm her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't love Hannah anymore I love you!" Booth said putting the bottle on the side.

"Sorry I asked that Booth I just don't think i'm fully in control of all my emotions yet." Brennan said.

"It's ok." He said pulling her and Christine in closer. "At least she can sleep again." Booth said looking down to the sleeping baby on Brennan's chest.

"Why don't you take the morning off?" Brennan suggested.

"That does sound nice but I can't. I have some pretty important cases I need to finish." Booth said.

"I miss the time we both had off." Brennan said.

"Me too but when we next get some joint time off we will take her on her first vacation." Booth said stroking Christine's hand.

"She won't even be a year old Booth, she won't remember." Brennan replied.

"But she'll be old enough to go in the ocean for the first time, we won't even go far. LA has a nice beach and it would be a nice change of scenery for a week."

"That does sound nice." The more Brennan thought about going on a holiday with her family the more she liked the idea. Watching her partner take her daughter in the ocean for the first time did beat sweltering hot conditions in Guatemala digging for bones.

Booth's phone buzzed once more and Booth sighed. He looked at it and it was another text from Hannah.

"Is it Hannah again?" Brennan said shifting herself on the bed.

"Yeah but I'm going to ignore it." Booth said.

"What does it say?" Brennan asked.

"She said she's outside." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "So she actually came?.."

"I guess so." Booth said brushing it off and putting his cell back on the side.

Brennan got up and laid Christine back down in her crib. She walked over to the bedroom window and peered out the curtains. "She's there Booth." Brennan said watching Hannah run on the spot obviously warming up for the run she thinks she's having with Booth.

"I don't know what she doesn't understand about us." Booth said joining Brennan at the window.

"Let's just get ready and leave her she will get the hint." Brennan said.

"No." Booth said. "She needs to know that I am in love with you and no longer love her. Step back please."

Brennan stepped back from the view of the window and Booth opened the window and leaned out. "Hannah." He shouted.

Hannah looked up to see a shirtless Booth hanging out of his window. "Hi Seeley I like your shirt!" Hannah called up.

"I'm not wearing a shirt." Booth called back.

"Exactly." Hannah said. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you, go home." Booth said.

"You love our runs! Come on I'm waiting!"

Christine started crying from all the commotion so Brennan picked her up and gently rocked her. She went back to the window.

"He's not going Hannah." Brennan called down joining in.

"Just go home." Booth added.

"You don't own him Temperance!" Hannah said again. She was still in denial about their relationship. "Seeley come on, I woke up early for this, for you."

Christine started crying harder so Booth took her off Brennan and Brennan went to get her bottle.

"Seeley put the baby down and come on!" Hannah called up aggravated.

"No! She's my daughter." Booth said rocking the baby. Brennan rejoined him and gave Booth her bottle.

Hannah laughed. "Is she even your's? I heard Temperance had a reputation."

"Bones take her and ignore her please." Booth said handing the feeding baby to Brennan. Brennan couldn't deny that she was hurt by Hannah's words but without saying anything she left the window and sat in the middle of the bed.

"Hannah go home or i'm going to arrest you for harassment of an FBI Agent!" Booth spat.

"Fine! But you'll see that you are wrong! I'll be back for you Seeley." Hannah said running off.

Booth slammed the window in frustration.

Brennan was sat in the middle of the bed with Christine laying in front of her. Christine was looking up at her mom kicking her little legs around. "You know she is your's Booth, I would never do that to you." She looked up to Booth.

"I never doubted that ever, I know she is mine." Booth said sitting next to Brennan. "You don't ever have to defend yourself against her." He said bringing her closer and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Booth gently ran his finger up the sole of her foot again making her kick harder. "Even if she wasn't mine I'd still love her."

Brennan lifted her head and looked at him. "Booth! She's yours!"

Booth laughed. "I know I'm just messing with you!"

Brennan playfully slapped his arm. "Don't do that." She said laying her head back on his shoulder.

Booth turned her around and brought her in for a hug. "I love you. Not Hannah. You." He whispered into her ear.

She hugged back. "I love you too.

He pulled away and and held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "I have to go to work now." He kissed her again.

"I'm going to get me and Christine ready, I want to go to the lab to pick some work I can do at home. Also some of my interns want to see her." Brennan said.

"Temperance Brennan letting her interns gawp at her baby other than working?" He said sarcastically shocked.

"Booth! Can you please take us." She asked.

"Yes i'll take you." Booth said. They kissed one last time and got ready for their separate half days.

**Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone who reads it does mean a lot! Please leave a review telling me what you like and don't, also you can ask me things and suggest things that you would like to see happen in this story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the Characters used.**

**Also this is my view on Hannah. The only reason I did not like her was because she was with Booth and it was making Brennan unhappy. Hannah was actually a nice person because she cared for Booth and she also cared a lot for Brennan (except when she was being shady to Brennan about her and Booth's history and when Hannah rejected Booth's proposal but who wasn't happy about that?!). So what I am writing to me seems very out of character for her but don't worry i've got a reason (well it could change) for why Hannah is being like this.**

**I also would like to thank some of you who have suggested some things for me to write in! I am going to use some of your ideas and some of your ideas led me onto other ideas and I am very grateful for that! (I'm not going to lie I was a bit stuck on what to write but thanks to you, you have helped me so reviews do help out a lot!)**

**On with the story...**

Booth pulled into the closest parking spot he could find to the Jeffersonian entrance. Brennan got out and made her way to the trunk while Booth got Christine in her car seat out.

"Is she sleeping Booth?" Brennan said pulling the stroller out the back.

Booth lifted the car seat up and looked in. "No." He reached in and gently stroked her cheek. "Does it matter?"

Brennan sighed and clicked the stroller into place. "No but I was hoping she would sleep some today since she was woken up early."

"Don't worry she is a happy baby she'll be fine." Booth said lifting the car seat onto the stroller and clicking it in place. He went back round the car and got Christine's bag and blanket.

"I know but Daisy is in today, if Daisy see's she's awake she won't leave her alone." Brennan laughed. She hung the bag on the stroller handles and draped the blanket over the car seat so no unwanted eyes could peer in.

"Come on." Booth said locking up the car and taking the stroller. He wrapped his free arm around Brennan's waist and they walked towards the Jeffersonian.

"Don't you have to get to work?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah but I have enough time to walk you two in." He said.

"It's busy in here." Brennan said walking through the sliding doors with Booth by her side pushing the stroller. "I wouldn't have came if I knew there would be this many interns here."

"You'll be fine, anyway Cam will keep them all at bay." Booth said. "So where are we going to?"

"Just my office." Brennan said walking ahead.

"Ok mommy." Booth said walking trailing behind her.

"Don't call me that Booth." Brennan said walking into her office.

Booth laughed and entered her office. He pushed the stroller over to the couch and removed the blanket from the top. "She's sleeping!" He whispered over to Brennan.

"She is?" Brennan said hanging up her jacket and bag. "Can you try and lay her on the couch without waking her?"

"I'll try." He said. He gently undone the car seat straps and pulled her arms out of them. Christine stirred a little but didn't wake, Booth lifted her out and laid her in the corner of the couch. He covered her in her blanket and placed some pillows by her feet and at the side of her so she couldn't fall off. "Done." He said with relief.

"I don't think anyone actually noticed us walking in here." Brennan said. It wouldn't be long though before word soon got around that Dr Brennan was back and she had brought her baby along too. Brennan joined Booth and they stood together watching their baby daughter sleep.

Booth sighed. "I have to go now. Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

"Yes it's all in the bag." Brennan replied.

"If you need anything just call me ok?" He said.

"I will." She replied.

Booth brought her in for a long kiss and then they parted. "I love you, i'll see you later." Booth said walking out of her office.

"I love you too Booth." She said. Brennan knew it wasn't fair to leave Christine alone so she grabbed some case files and sat down at the other end of the couch occasionally glancing over at the baby.

Booth walked out of Brennan's office and noticed Cam.

"Cam." Booth called.

"Seeley it's nice to see you! What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Oh Bones is back in her office for about an hour and she brought Christine."

"Christine is here too? You know children aren't allowed in the lab." Cam scolded.

"Yeah yeah we know but it's only for an hour and it wouldn't be fair to leave her with a babysitter, just let us off this time?" Booth asked.

"Well just this one time Seeley."

"Can you also keep the interns away? I don't want them crowding around either of them." Booth said.

"No problem." Cam replied.

"Thanks Cam." Booth said exiting the Jeffersonian.

Angela noticed Cam and walked over to her. "Was that Booth?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Dr Brennan is in her office with Christine." Cam informed.

"Oo I have something for her!" Angela rushed off to her office.

Cam made sure all of the interns were busy with their work and then made her way over to Brennan's office.

"Knock knock." Cam said entering.

Brennan looked up from her files. "Hi cam." She said.

"So what are you doing here? You are still on maternity leave." Cam said.

"I know I was just bored of being at home, I want to see if I can get some work finished before i come back to make it easier." Brennan replied.

"Sweetie!" Angela said as she burst into the room.

Christine's eyes shot open from the sudden loud noise and she began to cry. She spat out her pacifier and started flailing her arms and legs around.

"Angela! Booth's already scared her once today." Brennan leaned over the couch and picked Christine up and settled her on her chest. "It's ok." she said rubbing the infant's back. She picked up the pacifier and held it into her mouth and waited for her to settle.

Angela laughed. "Sorry! I didn't realise she was sleeping." She said taking a seat next to Brennan.

"Dr Brennan?" They heard from the doorway.

"Hi Dr Brennan, welcome back!" Came another voice.

The three women looked up to see Fisher and Daisy standing there. "Go back to your work please." Cam said walking over to the door.

"But I want to see the baby!" Daisy whined.

"Ms Wick." Cam warned.

Brennan held Christine up under her arms just enough so the two interns could see. "Go back to work now please." Brennan said resettling the baby in her arms.

"She's so cute!" Daisy squealed as she walked back to the platform with Fisher in tow.

Cam closed the door and sat down in the empty chair.

"Thanks Cam." Brennan said.

"No problem." Cam replied

"Here!" Angela said handing her a pink gift box.

"You don't have to buy her more things Ange, you've helped out more than enough." Brennan said but she was thankful.

"Oh this is from all of us Dr Brennan, we all pitched in." Cam said.

Brennan shifted Christine in her arms so she could get one of her arms free. Once she did she lifted the lid off the box and she smiled at what she saw. Three lab coats all varying in size. One for a newborn, one for a toddler and one for a child. They were complete with the little identification tags, Jeffersonian logo and had 'Dr. Booth' stitched onto the pocket.

"Oh my god." Brennan said laughing. "These are very cute thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie!" Angela said.

"Although Dr Booth does sound very weird, i'll have to get used to that one." Brennan said.

"I thought that too." Cam laughed.

Christine yawned and then so did Brennan.

"Early morning feeds getting to you both? They're a killer." Angela said.

"Not this morning." Brennan laughed. "Hannah woke us up."

"Hannah?" Cam said confused. "Hannah as in Booth's ex Hannah?"

"Yeah." Brennan replied.

"What why?" Angela asked.

"She came and found me and Booth at the diner yesterday, she was acting weird." Brennan said

"Weird how?" Angela asked.

"She kept asking about mine and Booth's relationship and she kept staring at Christine, she said shes back for a couple of weeks but we don't like her do we Christine?" She said down to the baby in her arms who was looking up to her with wide eyes. She took hold of one of the little girls hands and held it.

"How did she wake you up?" Cam asked.

"This morning she rang Booth at 6am wanting him to go running with her." Brennan frowned. "I answered his phone while Booth was feeding Christine and she wasn't happy. I told her to leave him alone but she turned up at our house."

"No way!" Angela was shocked. "She came to your house."

"Yeah." Brennan laughed. Looking back to the situation it was quite funny at how desperate Hannah was. "She tried to get him to come running but when that did work she told Booth Christine wasn't his."

"I always knew she was a bitch." Cam muttered.

"She better hope she doesn't bump into me." Angela said.

"I'm not worried though I just want her to leave us alone. Booth told me he loves me not her so I'm not worried." Brennan reassured the women.

"I wouldn't worry either Dr Brennan." Cam said. "Seeley is a good man."

The three women spent the rest of their time chatting away in Brennan's office. Once Brennan had allowed a few intern's and workers to see Christine there was soon a steady stream of people from all over the Jeffersonian wanting to get a look at the Brennan Booth baby.

**The next chapter to this story will be part of this chapter, I separated them because I didn't want this chapter to be super long.  
Thank you for all for reading and all your nice reviews, I love getting them so please keep them coming :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.**

**Since I have been getting great reviews for this story I would just like to let you know that I am currently working on another story too called "The Change in the Game" and it is in my list of stories. It's a continuation from the season 8 finale. So if you could check it out and let me know what you think of that one :)**

Once Booth had left the Jeffersonian he made his way straight for the FBI building. Luckily once he left the elevator no one was around to annoy him so the walk to his office was carefree. Once he was in his office he sat straight down and closed his eyes ignoring all the paperwork on his desk.

"Good morning Agent Booth." Sweets said walking into Booth's office and sitting in the chair opposite Booth's desk.

Booth ran his hands over his face and sat up. "What Sweets?"

"Nothing? Can't I come in and talk to you?" Sweets replied.

Booth laughed. "No you can't you are a psychologist you obviously want something."

"You're right, I can't lie." Sweets said. "But what I am about to tell you Agent Booth might shock you." Sweets informed.

"I can take it fire away." Booth replied.

"Hannah is back." Sweets said.

Booth laughed again. "I know that."

"You know?" Sweets asked.

"Yeah she's already been causing trouble between me and Bones." Booth said.

"Trouble?" Sweets asked. "What trouble?"

"I don't think she can accept mine and Bones' new relationship. This morning she rang up at 6am wanting me to go running with her at 7am. When Bones told her no she came to the house and when I told her to leave she basically said Bones has a reputation of being unfaithful and she questioned if I was Christine's real father." Booth said. "This isn't the Hannah that we all knew before. I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Maybe she is looking for closure? She did leave after you proposed to her and maybe now she is looking for a way to make amends with you? It is common for people to want to fix broken things in their lives before they can move on." Sweets said.

"Closure? You call Hannah attacking Bones and my daughter closure?" Booth laughed. "No. I don't think so. Brennan and Christine are my family now not her, and if she can't accept that she will just have to deal with it because it's not my fault she can't move on."

"Oh crap." Sweets said dropping his head into his hands. "Uh Agent Booth?"

"What?" Booth asked.

"I thought you meant you knew Hannah was here." Sweets said.

"Yeah I know Hannah is back in DC." Booth replied.

"No, I mean she is here in the FBI building.." Sweets said nervously.

"What?! Why." Booth said jumping to his feet.

Sweets also got up. "Agent Booth calm down."

"Tell me why she is here then." Booth demanded.

"Uh she got the job as the new FBI secretary.." Sweets said nervously.

"What the hell?! She's a journalist not a secretary!" Booth paced his office.

"Well her earlier ties with the FBI kinda guaranteed it.."

"She's only here for a few weeks though? Why would they give a job away to someone who is leaving?"

"I think she lied to you Agent Booth, she told Flynn she was back in DC for good now."

"So Agent Flynn is responsible for this?" Booth asked.

What had Sweet's gotten himself into? "Yes." He said barely audible.

"This is unbelievable." Booth said walking out of his office.

"Where are you going?" Sweets said rushing after him.

Booth was going from room to room. "Looking for Flynn." He looked in all the conference rooms, all the other Agents desks and then he found him in the most obvious place of all, his office.

"Agent Booth." Agent Flynn said standing up. He went to greet the Agent but was met with the cold shoulder.

"Why have you given Hannah a job?" Booth said.

"I know she is your ex Booth but I couldn't not employ her for that reason." Agent Flynn replied.

"I'm not that pathetic Flynn!" Booth said visibly annoyed. "She has been harassing me and my family ever since she got back." Booth said.

Agent Flynn laughed. "She only got back in DC this morning Booth she came straight here from Dulles airport. How could she have been harassing you for two days?"

"Agent Booth, Agent Flynn calm down please you are drawing attention." Sweets said trying to calm the situation down.

"No Sweets I will not calm down! First Hannah harasses my family, then she gets a job where I work and now my boss won't believe me? This is ridiculous!" Booth spat.

"Listen Seeley I think you should go home for the day. I get it, new baby, night feeds and early mornings. Just take the day off and come back tomorrow when you are more well rested." Agent Flynn said.

"Why do you think I am tired? Hannah she woke us up at 6am wanting me to go running with her!" Booth replied.

"Do you realise how ridiculous you sound Booth?" Agent Flynn said.

Booth laughed. "I sound ridiculous? Hannah is the one that done it why don't you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Hannah said walking into Flynn's office. She was the new secretary alright. Dressed smartly carrying files for all the Agents.

"Why are you here Hannah?" Booth asked.

"I needed a job and they were hiring here so I thought i'd apply. Why is there something wrong with that Seeley?" Hannah said.

"Don't call me Seeley. To you I am Agent Booth." He spat at her.

"Ok Agent Booth no need for the rudeness." Hannah said placing some work on Agent Flynn's desk.

Booth laughed. "You are one to talk about rudeness.

"Agent Booth! Go home now." Agent Flynn said.

"Sending me home won't change my attitude." Booth mumbled as he walked out the door.

"Bye Seeley." Hannah called. It wasn't her intent to turn Booth against her and lie to his work colleagues but if that is what she had to do to get him back she would do it.

Booth punched the elevator call button and waited, he got in, glared at all the remaining people left in Flynn's office and the doors finally closed.

"I believe Agent Booth, you shouldn't be so hard on him Agent Flynn." Sweets said leaving the office.

Flynn just stared at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah said.

"You better not be making a fool out of me Hannah. Booth is one of my best men I don't want you manipulating me." Flynn said.

"I promise you I'm not." Hannah said walking away.

B&B

Booth walked into Brennan's office and laid down on her couch not taking notice of anything surrounding him. He let out a long sigh. When he didn't hear his partner or his daughter he sat up and realised they were no longer in the room. Christine's stroller was still there indicating that they had not yet left.

Booth got up and left her office, he looked around and then spotted quite a few people gathered around the entrance to Limbo. He walked over and tried to get a look into the room but it was even more crowded in there.

"Uh what's going on?" Booth asked an intern standing next to him.

"Dr Brennan is in there." The intern replied.

"With Christine?" He asked.

"I don't know the baby's name but she is in there with a baby." The intern said.

"Ok the show is over!" Booth said pushing through the crowd and making it into the room.

People from all over the Jeffersonian were gathered in Limbo to look at his daughter. The sight he was met with shocked him but he couldn't help but laugh. Christine was laying on an examination table in a little white lab coat. Surprisingly she was loving all the attention. She was kicking her legs, waving her arms and making little baby noises.

"Bones? What are you doing.." Booth asked walking over to the table where his daughter lay.

"Showing her Limbo." Brennan replied.

"What by laying her on a cold slab where bones are examined?" He said. "Come here." He said picking her up and laying her in his arms.

The sight of a strong FBI man holding a tiny baby was too much for some women and they could not contain their emotions so gasps and 'awws' were heard around the room. Booth looked around and frowned.

"They are clean Booth, besides she likes it." Brennan replied.

"What is this?" He said tugging at the little white lab coat she was wearing.

"Oh we bought it for her, do you like it? She has two more that are sized for when she gets older." Angela said.

"Dr Booth..." He read out loud. "That sounds so weird."

"We all thought the same." Cam said. "Ok people you've seen enough go back to work please." Cam said ushering everyone out the room.

"Booth you haven't even been in work for an hour, why are you back?" Brennan asked.

"Can we talk in your office?" He said.

"Sure." Brennan said. They left Limbo and walked off into her office.

Booth sat Christine in her stroller and strapped her in. He pushed her over to the sofa and sat down. "I was sent home." Booth said.

Brennan laughed. "Sent home? Why." She came and sat down next to him.

"Hannah works there now, I just got mad." Booth said.

"What? Why! Who hired her?" Brennan said.

Booth sighed. "It was Flynn."

"She is a journalist what possibly could the FBI offer her?" Brennan said.

"That's what I said! It makes so sense but she is now a secretary for the FBI." Booth informed.

"Why would they hire someone who is leaving in a few weeks?" She said.

"She lied about that." He said.

Brennan frowned. "Why is she acting so weird this isn't the Hannah that we knew. Did you tell Flynn what she done?"

"Yeah he didn't believe me. For some reason he believes Hannah only got into DC this morning." He said.

"I don't like this Booth. Why is she doing this?" Brennan said.

"I don't like any of this either. Sweets said she might want closure but this is far from wanting closure." Booth said.

"Well we will just have to avoid her as much as we can." Brennan said.

Booth took Brennan's hand and held it in his. "We can do that, she'll get bored soon and then she will leave."

"I don't feel like going to the diner anymore." Brennan said.

"Me neither, i'll make us something to eat when we get home." Booth said kissing her hand. "Come on." Booth got up and then pulled Brennan up onto her feet.

Brennan put all her case files in her back to take home and then put her jacket on. "Don't forget these." Brennan said holding the box with the two remaining lab coats in. She put them in the storage under the stroller.

Booth put one hand on the stroller handles and then his other hand held Brennan's and they walked out of the Jeffersonian for the day and made their way home.

**Thank you for reading and all the reviews I have got! I think I kinda know where this story is going so hopefully I can update as quickly as I have been, if not I will let you all know! Please review, let me know what you like and don't like and also tell me what you would like to see happen because I might use it! I do take reviews seriously and I do take onboard everything said so please don't hesistate to write one :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.  
Soon I also think I am going to do a time jump just to move things on a little bit. In the time jump nothing will have happened though. I am planning for Hannah to lie low for a little bit not harassing B&B anymore but she will still be there working at the FBI then the plan is for her to make a comeback and get worse. Also Christine will have aged but I'm not sure how much by yet. I will let you know when the time jump is happening though. I have read reviews saying that Hannah seems a little like Pelant in what she does but that is not what I want her to be like and I don't think she is like that at all. My intent is for her to be a stalker who will get progressively worse. Her aim is to get Booth back and she will do anything. Also her getting a job at the FBI is a way for her to be near Booth. I have a reason for why Hannah is acting like this and later on in the story you will find out why.**

It was the next morning and Booth and Brennan were still asleep and thankfully the only interruptions they had was Christine waking up a few times in the night. They had not had a call from Hannah or even a text. After Booth was sent home yesterday morning they had lunch at the Diner as usual and then just had a lazy day at home. They had talked a bit more about Hannah and just decided it was best to ignore her and go along with their lives just as it was before she came back into them. Neither of them understood was what possessing Hannah to act like this but by ignoring her they hoped she would get bored and leave them alone.

On queue the alarm clock went off at 7am letting Booth know it was time to get ready for work. Booth groaned and switched the alarm off as fast as he could so that it wouldn't disturb Brennan and Christine's sleep. He slipped out of bed and made his way into the bathroom.

Once in there he went through his normal morning routine. He shaved, brushed his teeth, had a quick shower to freshen up then styled his hair for the day. Once he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Brennan was sat up in bed feeding Christine.

"Did I wake her up?" Booth asked walking towards his clothes drawers. Once there he pulled out his usual black suit, some boxers, and his usual crazy socks and tie.

"No I did." Brennan said.

"Why?" Booth said removing his towel and drying. He then slipped his underwear and socks on.

"Booth our infant daughter is in the room, please don't get naked in front of her." Brennan said. She was joking of course.

Booth laughed. "She is a month old she has no idea what i'm doing besides I know you like it." Booth said pulling up his pants and fastening his cocky belt buckle. "Anyway that doesn't answer my question. Why are you two up?"

"Oh we're coming with you." Brennan said. She put the empty bottle on the side and transferred the baby onto her shoulder and began to gently rub and pat her back.

Booth finished buttoning his shirt up and sat down next to them on the bed. "Uh you are? Why?" He asked.

Brennan finished burping Christine then laid her down on her outstretched legs and began to play with her little feet. "Your cell has proof of a text and call from Hannah. I'm going to show that to Agent Flynn."

"I thought we agreed to ignore Hannah until she gets bored though?" Booth asked.

"Yeah I know but I don't want us to be labelled as liars Booth. I just want him to know that she isn't all she is making out to be." Brennan said.

Booth leaned down to Brennan's legs and then started making faces at Christine. He kissed her on the cheek then got back up to put his tie and shoes on. "Well ok. Are you riding with me or going down in your car?"

"With you." She said picking Christine up and laying her back down in her crib.

"But I can't drop you home if you come down with me." He said tying the last lace.

"I know I'm going to take a the stroller and a blanket so we can stop off at the duck pond. It's a nice day I don't want to be stuck inside." She said pulling some clothes out for herself then laying them on the bed.

"That seems like a good idea. Do you want me to dress her?" Booth asked.

"If you don't mind." Brennan said beginning to change.

"Of course I don't mind." He said in a babyish voice picking up his daughter.

Once Brennan had finished getting ready she went downstairs and waited in the kitchen for Booth and Christine.

Booth finished dressing her and walked down into the kitchen. He was holding her so she was sat up right nestled into his side for support.

"Booth don't hold her like that! She could fall!" Brennan said frowning.

"Don't worry i've got her, besides she like's sitting up." Booth said sitting on the barstool next to her.

Brennan laughed realising what she was dressed in. "Booth. Why have you dressed her like that?"

"Well if she is coming to the FBI building she has to look the part." He said. Christine was dressed in a black t shirt with FBI written on the front. She also had black tights that looked like they had little ballet pump shoes on the end.

"It's a very dark outfit." Brennan said looking her over.

"She'll be fine, are you ready to leave?" Booth asked.

"Yeah." Brennan said grabbing her bag and then Christine's changing bag. "Is the stroller in the trunk of your SUV?"

"Yes everything is there. There is even a blanket in the back and a clip on fan that can be attached to the side of the stroller." He said guiding Brennan to the door.

"It is meant to be a hot day, i'll think i'll use it." Brennan said.

He locked up the house, buckled Christine into her carseat and then they made their way to the FBI Building.

B&B

Once in the elevator Christine had become unsettled, she obviously didn't like the motion of it going up so Booth picked her up and began rocking her gently. Then the elevator doors opened at their floor.

Booth walked towards his office holding Christine while Brennan walked behind pushing the empty stroller.

Sweets noticed them. "Agent Booth!" He called following them into Booth's office.

Brennan parked the stroller in the corner of the room out of the way while Booth sat down in his office chair and sat Christine in front of him on his desk. His hands under her arms and his fingers supporting her neck. "Yeah Sweets." He said to the psychologist entering the room.

"Booth what did I say!" Brennan scolded sitting on the sofa at the side of the room.

"I've got her she's fine." Booth replied watching his daughter.

"Are children allowed in the building Agent Booth?" Sweets asked sitting next to Brennan.

"I don't know and I don't care, she will only be in my office for like 15-20 minutes." Booth replied.

Sweets shrugged. "Dr Brennan it's nice to see you."

"You too Sweets." Brennan replied.

"So what brings you all here?" Sweets asked.

"I want to talk to Agent Flynn." Brennan said.

"Is it about yesterday?" Sweets asked.

"Yes" Brennan said

"I told Agent Flynn I believe you because I do." Sweets said.

"Agent Flynn think's Booth was lying so i'm here to show him the proof." Brennan replied.

"Proof?" Sweets said.

"I have two text's off Hannah and a call proving that she did call us yesterday morning. Even though it doesn't prove she was here before she said it's just enough to say we are not lying." Brennan said.

"Can I see the text's? Maybe I can make some sort of evaluation on them." Sweets offered.

"Booth where is your cell?" Brennan asked.

"In my jacket pocket, you'll have to come get it." Booth replied.

Brennan walked over to Booth and felt around his jacket until she found it. "Booth please sit her different you'll hurt her back like that."

"Is mommy killing our fun?" He said to the baby. He picked her up, kissed her head and then cradled her in one of his arms.

"I'm not killing your fun i'm just looking out for our daughters spine." Brennan said sitting back next to Booth.

"I know I was joking." Booth said offering Christine one of his hands so she could grip.

Brennan pulled up the first text and gave the phone to Sweets to read. Once he had read that once Brennan pulled up the second one. He finished that one and handed the phone back to Brennan.

"Well her saying 'work partner' implies that she is not willing to let herself believe that you two are in a relationship now. She is obviously wanting some sort of relationship back with Booth because she is bring back old memories that they enjoyed together. And the colon and open bracket with an x is a sign of flirtation." Sweets said.

"We gathered that Sweets." Booth said.

"I'm just saying. This isn't her wanting closure as I thought. She is obviously looking to get her relationship back." Sweets said.

Booth laughed. "Well she's not going to get it back isn't that right Christine." He said down to the baby who was happily laying in his arms holding his finger with her hand.

"Agent Booth." Agent Flynn said walking into the room.

"Yes Sir." Booth said.

"Why is there a baby in your office?" Flynn asked.

Booth shot him a dirty look. "She's not just a baby she's my daughter."

"I'm not thick Seeley." Flynn said.

"Well stop being rude then." Booth replied.

"It's against our rules to have children in the building." Flynn said.

"She's only going to be here for about 10 minutes. Anyway she is too young to do any damage." Booth said.

"Dr Brennan, nice to see you." Flynn said.

"Yeah right." Brennan mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Agent Flynn said.

"Booth is not a liar Agent Flynn." Sweets said. "I have seen the text's from Hannah, I class it as mild harassment."

"Mild harassment?" Booth laughed. "She showed up at my house demanding I come for a run with her!" Booth said. As the conversation quickly got heated Booth placed Christine in her stroller and buckled her in.

"There is not proof of her turning up at your house but the text's I will accept." Agent Flynn said.

"Ask the neighbours." Brennan said. "She was loud enough."

"Listen i'll have a word with her but I don't know what you expect to gain from this? I can't fire her but I can give her a verbal warning." Flynn replied.

"Oh we didn't really want anything." Booth said. "We just wanted to believe us."

"Well I do are you happy now?" Agent Flynn said.

Just then Hannah walked in. She ignored the people in the room and placed some paperwork and letters on Booth's desk.

"Hannah, just the person I wanted to see." Agent Flynn said.

"Ok?" Hannah said. "Dr Brennan, Agent Booth it's nice to see you. Is this Christine?" Hannah said walking over to the stroller.

Booth quickly grabbed the stroller handles and pulled Christine away from her.

"Cut the crap Hannah." Booth said.

"Agent Booth let me deal with this." Agent Flynn said. "Hannah if you could make your way to my office I would like a word."

"Sure Agent Flynn" She said walking to his office.

Agent Flynn followed closely after. Booth, Brennan and Sweets could hear raised voices and then apologetic ones. The door opened to Flynn's office opened and Hannah and Flynn came back into Booth's office.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth I am sorry for my recent behaviour and dishonesty. I know that my role in the FBI is not big but I have a duty to uphold the honest reputation of the FBI." Hannah quickly walked out. Who was she kidding she wasn't sorry. She just said that to get everyone off her back.

"Are you happy now?" Agent Flynn asked.

"Very." Brennan said.

"Sure." Booth said.

As Agent Flynn walked out of Booth's office he noticed Christine's shirt. "Nice shirt." He said and left the room.

"That's funny because he is the one who brought her that. Has he forgotten?" Brennan said.

"No Bones I think it was a joke." Booth said.

"Ohh." Brennan said realising. "I'm going to take her to the park now." Brennan said standing up and taking the handles of the stroller.

"I'll see you at lunch." Booth said leaning down to kiss her.

Brennan kissed him. "At lunch." She said walking out of the door.

"I love you!" He called.

Brennan laughed. "Booth there is no need to shout I can hear you but I love you too." She said.

Booth went and sat back in his office chair and noticed Sweets sitting there silently just smiling. "WHy are you smiling Sweets?"

"That was cute." Sweets said leaving the room. He has been with Booth and Brennan for a while before they got together and knew it was only a matter of time before they did and now they were together he was still not used to their affection.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! You can also suggest things, ask me things and also criticise so please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the characters used.  
I would like to apologise about the lack of updating on this story as I am suffering from really bad writers block on it! I know the direction of the story I am just struggling on what to write, I do like this story though so I am going to try and keep it going as long as possible. I do not know how long this chapter will be, its kind of a filler because I haven't updated in so long I just wanted to update to let you all know I am still here. Also as I have not hit writers block on my other story "The Change in the Game" I have been updating that one regularly so if you like this one please check out that one!**  
**Sorry if this chapter is a little short and boring but I just wanted to write something!**

It was about 10:30 am when Brennan left Booth's office with Christine. Before going to the park she stopped off at the diner to pick herself up a coffee and a fruit salad to take away. The walk from the diner to the park was about half an hour but Brennan didn't mind since Christine had fallen to sleep and she was in desperate need to get out of the house.

When she got to the park she found a tree that wasn't already occupied by different families, laid down the blanket, unclipped Christine's baby seat from the stroller and sat down placing the sleeping baby in her carrier next to her. She took out her book from the bottom of her stroller and began to read.

About thirty minutes into reading the shade had been replaced with the hot sun beating down on them which caused Christine to start fussing so Brennan folded the page of her book, placed it back under the stroller and gently unbuckled her daughter and laid her down in front of her.

"It's hotter than I thought it would be." Brennan said patting her daughters stomach trying to calm her. "Blame your daddy for dressing you in all black." She said.

Brennan reached around in the bag hanging on the stroller, pulled Christine's pacifier out and placed it in her mouth. She also pulled the clip on umbrella off the side of the stroller and laid it behind the baby shielding her from the sun. "I'm going to take these off you." She said pulling her daughters tights off.

"Just let me drink my coffee and then i'll feed you." She said down her her daughter who was calmer and starting up at her mom. Brennan quickly drank her coffee and started eating her fruit salad. Brennan bit into a strawberry and pulled Christine's pacifier out and let her lick it. "You can't eat yet but I hope you like the taste." Brennan said laughing as she watched Christine lick the strawberry.

Once she was finished she put the lid back on the fruit and gently picked her daughter up. She popped the top off her milk bottle and gently placed it in her mouth. "What's that frown for?" Brennan said laughing when she saw Christine has scrunched her forehead into a frown. "You have your daddy's frontal bone, that's forehead." She said down to her.

When Christine had let the bottle drop from her mouth, Brennan lifted her up, laid her on her shoulder and began to burp her. As she began looking around the park she noticed a blonde woman sitting on a bench quite a way away watching her. As Brennan could not make out her facial features she could have one guess at who it was and be right.

She pulled out her cell phone from the bag and dialed Booth's number.

_Hi Bones, what's up?  
_I'm at the park with Christine and I am pretty sure Hannah is sat watching us.  
_Hannah is watching you? Why would she do that?_  
I don't know but a blonde woman has been sitting watching me feed Christine for the last 10 minutes.  
_OK. I'll call you back in a minute, bye._  
Bye.

When the call had ended Brennan closed her phone and focused all her attention back to her daughter.

B&B

After the small conversation him and Brennan had, Booth got up from his desk and done a quick sweep of his FBI floor. When Hannah was no where to be found he went into Agent Flynn's office.

"Where is Hannah?" Booth asked.

"Knock knock to you too." Flynn said. "I don't know? She said something about a family emergency so I let her go for the day." He said.

Booth groaned. "I'm taking an early lunch, I'll be back around 1." He said and then left without an answer from Flynn.

Once he left the FBI building he drove straight to the park where Brennan and Christine were and looked around for them until he found them. He walked over to the tree they were at and sat down next to Brennan.

"Booth! You scared me!" Brennan said.

Booth laughed and kissed her cheek. "Sorry I didn't mean too."

"You don't have a lunch break until 12:30 why are you here?" Brennan asked.

"I know, I've just come for an early break." Booth said. He saw his daughters tights laying on the blanket and picked them up. "Why did you take them off her?"

"You dressed her all in black, she was hot." Brennan said feeling her daughters legs to see what temperature she was.

"There are perverts in parks Bones. She may only be a month and in a diaper but someone walking past might like that kind of thing." Booth frowned.

"Booth if I thought she was in danger I wouldn't have come here, besides the only person watching us is.." Brennan stopped and motioned her eyes over to the blonde who was covering her face pretending to read the newspaper.

Booth sighed. "That's Hannah alright." He said.

"Why is she not in work?" Brennan asked.

"She told Flynn she had a family emergency, this doesn't look like one to me." Booth said. "I'm going to go talk to her." He said getting up but his arm was pulled back down by Brennan.

"Booth you know she wants you back, don't let her do anything to you." Brennan said frowning.

Booth laughed. "You know I won't! I love you not her." Booth said giving her a quick kiss on the lips and then he bent down and gave Christine a kiss. He got up and walked off over to the woman on the bench.

When Hannah noticed Booth walking over to her she pulled the newspaper higher.

"Hannah I know that's you." Booth said standing in front of her.

"Seeley." Hannah said lowering the paper.

Booth laughed. "Please don't call me Seeley anymore."

"It's your name so I think I'm going to use it." Hannah smugly said.

"Funny." Booth said. "Some family emergency." He said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"You told Flynn you left work because of a family emergency but here I find you watching my girlfriend and daughter." Booth said.

"Girlfriend?" Hannah laughed. "That's a strong thing to label your work partner with."

"Stop!" Booth said raising his voice. "You were the one who rejected my proposal so why can't you accept that I have moved on?" Booth said. "What happened to you Hannah? You are not the same person I loved and you are not the same person you were before you left."

"I haven't changed Seeley you have. You'll see all this was a mistake. You'll come back." Hannah said. She stood up and left the paper on the bench and walked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Booth called after her but she carried on walking without glancing back.

"What did she say?" Brennan said to Booth when he had returned to them.

"Some crap about a mistake. She didn't make any sense." He said sighing.

"Mistake? Me or Christine?" Brennan asked.

"You are no mistake to me! Either of you." Booth said. He took the sleeping baby from Brennan's arms, gently placed her in the car seat and clicked it back into place on the stroller. To shade her from the sun he draped the blanket they had been sitting on over the car seat opening. "I love how everything has turned out and I wouldn't change it for the world." Booth said.

Brennan smiled. "Thanks Booth, I wouldn't change anything either." She said. She took Booth's outstretched hand and he helped her up.

"I'm taking you home, I don't want you here while she is about." Booth said.

"You do know I love you Booth." Brennan said to him.

"Of course I know, you don't have to tell me I know." Booth said and he kissed her.

**There you go! Just a little chapter because I wanted to update! As I said I have hit writes block so if you would like to suggest things for me to write in feel free (it will be a big help!) Don't forget to review! And thanks for reading!**


End file.
